


Jingle Bells

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanish Translation, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Sherlock refuses to take proper care of himself so John takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318
Comments: 38
Kudos: 194
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Festive Johnlock Collection, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Jingle Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745453) by [lockedin221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Звон колокольчиков (Jingle Bells)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873041) by [Lesli_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus)



> Translation to French available: [Et les cloches sonnent](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13764161/1/Et-les-cloches-sonnent)  
> 

It was three weeks before Christmas, and John was typing a blog entry describing their latest case of the missing grandmother. As it turned out, she hadn’t been murdered by her family, nor had she really been missing. She simply had had enough of their shit and had left for the Caribbean for two weeks without saying a word. Sherlock had figured it out within an hour of entering the mansion of the family concerned about the disappearance. They hadn’t believed him at first, but when he’d presented them with indisputable evidence and rudely pointed out the annoying grandkids, they had finally seen the truth in his words. 

John jumped in his seat at the sudden sneeze right behind him. He put his hand on his sternum and took a deep breath as a mop dark curls appeared over his shoulder.

“Sherlock! You startled me! That’s the third time this week!” he scolded his fiancé. 

“You’re so absorbed in writing grammatically incorrect drabbles, you don’t even hear me approach,” he said next to John’s ear before he straightened up again.

“No, it’s because you’re walking as silently as a cat, and sneaking up behind my back.”

“Stop being dramatic, John.” The robe-clad figure had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“Then stop startling me.” John looked at Sherlock’s feet and sighed. “You will never stop sneezing if you don’t put on socks. Or at least your slippers.” 

Sherlock was still walking barefoot in the flat and despite John’s constant nagging, he refused to put socks and a jumper on like everyone else in the world. The wooden floors of 221B were cold enough to prompt John to wear slippers with his warm socks, but not enough to convince the infuriating detective to do the same.

“I burned them,” Sherlock replied in lieu of explanation. 

“What? You love your Persian slippers!” John exclaimed in disbelief.

“It was an experiment.” Sherlock looked at the floor in an adorable impression of a child caught red-handed.

“Of course, it was.” John huffed, crossing his hands over his chest and pondering a solution to the problem at hand. When one came to mind, he smiled to himself and started getting ready to leave the flat. 

-

“What is this?” Sherlock eyed the small wrapped package John held out to him the moment he came home from the shops.

“An early Christmas gift.” He smiled widely, proud of his ingenious idea. 

“I don’t need socks. I have plenty of socks.” The detective deduced the contents within seconds.

“Yes, yes I know, and they’re all indexed. But this pair is special.”

“Obviously. Because it’s from you.” Sherlock said matter-of-factly, making John’s heart swell with warmth.

“Awww, but no, that’s not what I meant. Open it.” He shoved the package into his fiancé's hands.

Sherlock tore into the silver wrapping paper and stopped as he eyed the socks in his hand. They were grey with colourful Christmas ornaments on them and three bells along the top. The bells were green, gold and red and jingled when Sherlock shook the socks in his hand.

John could see Sherlock’s perplexed and slightly horrified expression. The inner struggle he was going through not to say what he really thought of the socks was so comical, John started to chuckle.

“I knew you’d hate them, but you’d still wear them for me. And that way, I’ll be able to hear you sneaking up on me in the flat.” He glared playfully at Sherlock. “On top of that, they will prevent the case of sniffles you have from walking barefoot in the flat in December.” 

“Very practical of you, John.” He inspected the socks again, stretching the soft fabric, making the bells jingle. “Do I have to wear them right away?”

“Yup.” John was not budging.

Sherlock sighed with resignation, flopped into his chair theatrically and threw the socks at John. 

“Fine, but I can’t be bothered to put them on.” He lifted his bare feet up like the princess he was. John shook his head in disbelief but knelt in front of his fiancé and slid a sock on one of his feet.

“Have you ever played the titular role of Cinderella at school by any chance?” John smirked.

“Shut up!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments!  
> If you enjoyed this fic, consider subscribing to me :)  
> You can read more from the happy Johnlock world in [The Johnlock Holidays and Celebrations Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
> All parts of the series can be read as standalone.  
>   
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> For translation queries, please see my bio.


End file.
